


Noise

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Well, <i>my day</i> was the sixteenth century, and I cope.” </i> 1978. Freya and Morgause meet at a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> For Bonus Challenge 2 at [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com): Rock and Roll.
> 
> A drabble set in my [Vampire 'Verse.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/50058)

_1978_

There’s a reason why Freya didn’t go to concerts very often. By the time she left Merlin and Will to their fun and their dancing, her ears were humming from all the people and all the _noise_. She huddled on the cold pavement, cupping her hands around a cigarette and struggling to get it lit. Her lighter was running out of juice, she should get a new one.

“Need a hand with that?” Freya looked up, and immediately bristled. It was a woman with wild blonde hair and smokey eyes – a vampire, a feeding vampire. Freya could smell the blood on her.

“I’m fine,” she said.

The other vampire ignored her and held out a lighter, smooth as anything. Freya hesitated, then lit her cigarette. 

“You hiding from someone or just having a ciggie?” The other vampire lit her own cigarette and took a drag. She was dressed like a man, the way Freya didn’t have the nerve to dress.

“Both,” she said. “Hiding from all the people. In my day concerts weren’t so _loud_.”

“Well, _my day_ was the sixteenth century,” said the other vampire. “And I cope.” She tucked her cigarette into her mouth and held out her hand. “Morgause.”

“Freya.” They shook hands. Morgause’s hand was warm. Freya’s was cold, and Morgause must have noticed, but she didn’t say anything. Freya sometimes felt vaguely embarrassed, when she spoke to vampires like Morgause, in case they judged her – which was stupid, she should be the one judging them, she wasn’t the one who ate people.

She knew she ought to make her excuses and go, but she didn’t. She stood beside Morgause while they smoked their cigarettes in silence, until Morgause threw her butt to the ground and said, “want to go back in?” while she ground it under her heel.

Freya shrugged and said, “sure,” the music still thrumming in her ears.


End file.
